Yo también lo haría
by Rhythm15
Summary: Si hubieras perdido tú la guerra... Yo habría hecho lo mismo que él. No habría dudado en sacrificarme por ti.


Hoy traigo otro oneshot, con Canadá y Francia de protagonistas. Espero que os guste y dejéis algún review.**  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**EDIT: Publiqué un Doc que no estaba corregido y en el que faltaban algunas frases. Siento las molestias. Este es el correcto, aunque tampoco hay demasiados cambios.  
**

* * *

La segunda Gran Guerra había finalizado hacía ya unas semanas. Los países participantes todavía estaban recuperándose y curando sus heridas como buenamente podían. Canadá decidió que era un buen momento para visitar a Francia, de quien hacía mucho tiempo que no oía nada.

Si Francia se sorprendió al ver al canadiense tocando a su puerta, no dejó que se le notara. Le invitó a que pasara a su salón y se sentara. Pronto empezaron a hablar de todo un poco. De cosas sin importancia.

-Francis, tienes muy mala cara-Matthew dijo, preocupado, cuando se hartó de las trivialidades sobre las cuales estaban conversando.

-Lo sé-Francis admitió, consciente de que el canadiense siempre había podido leerlo como a un libro abierto-. No he dormido muy bien esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?-el rubio rió suavemente, claramente escéptico.

-Todas las noches desde lo de Gilbert.

-Ya veo-suspiró, mirando las ojeras de Francis. Unos segundos más tarde, continuó hablando-. Sois buenos amigos, es normal que te preocupes por él.

-Ése es el problema, Matthew. Somos buenos amigos y yo seré uno de los responsables de su disolución.

Matthew le miró con simpatía; ya se había imaginado que ese tema estaba afectando a su amigo.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿Mentira? ¿Es mentira que los Aliados vamos a sugerir la disolución de Prusia?

Las palabras del rubio más mayor estaban llenas de amargura.

-No. Pero es mentira que sea solo vuestra culpa-intentó explicarle su punto de vista a su compañero-. Todos hemos hecho cosas que no debíamos durante la guerra. Gil ha tenido la mala suerte de estar en el bando perdedor. Sabía dónde se metía.

-Pero él no es el único que participó en el bando de las potencias del Eje, Matt- Francia parecía mentalmente agotado-. Él no debería cargar con toda la culpa. ¿Por qué nadie lo ve?

-Todos lo vemos. Por eso se tomó la decisión de disolver su país. Porque es lo que él quiere.

Canadá sonreía con pena, como si supiera algo de lo que Francia todavía no era consciente.

-Eso que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

-Piensa. ¿Qué consigue Gil si todo esto sigue adelante?

Francis dejó que de sus labios escapara una risa llena de amargura.

-Desaparecer, obviamente.

El joven rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Error. Parece mentira que seas el país del amor... Gil quiere salvar aquello que ama.

Las palabras del americano calaron hondo en el europeo. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era aquello a lo que el egocéntrico Prusia amaba más que a su propia vida? La respuesta llegó a su mente con rapidez. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

-Quiere salvar a su hermano. A Alemania.

-Exacto-afirmó con suavidad.

-¿No hay otra alternativa?

-Si él no la ha visto, es que no la hay. Prusia, aunque a veces parezca un poco descerebrado, es un gran estratega. Tú mismo has luchado a su lado. Seguro que pensó en todo.

La joven nación tenía razón, como siempre. Francia y España habían ayudado a Prusia en la guerra de los siete años. Ambos se habían sorprendido al descubrir la maestría del albino a la hora de planear sus estrategias. Había una mente prodigiosa debajo de tanto narcisismo.

Canadá observaba en silencio al francés. Su mirada perdida le indicaba que Francis estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y que era mejor no hablar hasta que volviera en sí. Esperaba que, al menos, se olvidara del tema de la disolución de su amigo. Después de todo, era algo que ya nadie podía evitar.

-Menudo amigo soy-suspiró Francis.

-¿Otra vez con esas?-preguntó Canadá, intentado que no se le notara su impaciencia por zanjar el tema.

-Sí. España, Prusia y Francia. No había otra amistad como la nuestra en toda Europa.

Canadá recordaba aquellos tiempos como si fueran ayer. Él había estado en su país, al otro lado del océano, pero aún así había oído muchas cosas sobre ellos. Desde sus hazañas en la guerra hasta las quejas de Inglaterra sobre qué molestos eran cuando salían a beber.

-Antonio es el único que no está metido en este lío-murmuró el de ojos azules, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Antonio no entró en la guerra porque estaba demasiado ocupado recogiendo los pedazos de su país para reconstruirlo-le recordó la personificación de ojos violeta.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si estuviera en mi lugar...

-Si estuviera en tu lugar, le daría a Gilbert una casa al lado de la huerta para que plantara tomates-le cortó con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

-Gil se quemaría en dos días.

-Entonces tendría que gastarse lo que ganara en protección solar-replicó, siguiendole le juego.

Ambos rieron. La imagen de Gilbert trabajando de sol a sol en el campo y poniéndose crema cada hora era hilarante.

-¿Sabes? Yo también lo haría-susurró Matt con el semblante serio.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Francia, sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

-Si hubieras perdido la guerra, yo habría hecho lo mismo que Prusia-aclaró.

-Pero si tú no has participado...

-No he participado de forma muy activa, pero he pateado el trasero de Alemania en un par de ocasiones. Podría usarlo en mi ventaja.

-¿Por qué te entregarías?-no entendía nada. ¿Por qué haría el dulce Canadá algo así? Sería como una sentencia de muerte.

-Por ti.

Francia le miró fijamente, sin entender por qué haría algo así por él.

-Francis, tú me importas más que mi propia vida. No habría dudado en sacrificarme si hubiera sido necesario. Como hizo Gil.

-Matthew...-la voz se le quebró. Estaba profundamente emocionado.

-Me has dado mucho y nunca te lo he pagado.

-No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad. ¿Qué te doy?

-Atención.

Eso fue realmente inesperado. ¿Atención?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que para que alguien se fije en mí tiene que verme en un campo de batallas, con un arma en la mano, cubierto por la sangre de mis enemigos. Si no es ese el caso, soy invisible. Pero contigo es diferente. Por eso... Por eso mentiría por ti. Para salvarte. Aunque me costara la vida. Pero tendrías que prometerme que cuidarías de Kumajirou por mí. El pobre oso no sabe hacer nada solo-Canadá acabó intentando bromear, pero el dolor que sentía se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

-No sabía que tu situación era tan mala-Francia estaba horrorizado ante la situación de la nación que estaba sentada enfrente de él.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado. Además, te tengo a ti. Eres un oasis en medio del desierto de la soledad-sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No sé qué decir-susurró el francés, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Y era cierto. Francis siempre había sabido que Matthew no tenía muchos amigos. Él había pensado que se debía a su timidez y a que no estaba interesado en hacer muchas amistades. Habría jurado que el canadiense era feliz relacionándose básicamente con su hermano, Arthur y él mismo. Pero escuchar de sus labios que siempre había estado solo le había dejado sin palabras.

-No digas nada-dijo. Se levantó de su asiento y cambió su serio tono de voz por uno más despreocupado- Arréglate y salgamos a dar una vuelta. Necesitas un poco de aire fresco.

Francia sonrió divertido y fue a su habitación a por una chaqueta. Matthew había logrado su propósito de hacerle sentir mejor. Siempre lo lograba, el canadiense tenía ese don. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, susurró:

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Mattie?


End file.
